Since an organic light emitting display generally known as an OLED display is self-luminescent, the OLED display has a lower power consumption, a higher brightness and a higher response speed as compared with the conventional liquid crystal display. Thus, the OLED display is studied as a main research object in the field of the display.
The OLED display includes an organic light emitting layer having a light emitting function, which is very sensitive to external environmental factors such as moisture and oxygen. Thus, if an OLED display stand is exposed to the environment with the moisture or oxygen, the performances of the devices in the OLED display may be significantly deteriorated or be completely damaged. In order to improve a service life of the OLED and a stability of the device, a sealing process must be adopted to encapsulate the device. For example, in an existing organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an encapsulation structure with multiple blocking layers is configured to isolate the display from moisture and oxygen. However, in the conventional technology, the blocking layer is generally made from an inorganic material, which results in some problems. For example, since each of the film layers is made from an inorganic material, the deposited film has a large internal stress, and the produce has a low reliability. The produce, generated by depositing the inorganic materials, has unavoidable defects such as micro cracks and impurity doping, which may result in an adverse effect for the encapsulation.